


Craigslist

by stellar_zombie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art School, M/M, Misunderstandings, adorable!Frank - Freeform, awkward!Gerard, sweet!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. Gerard has resorted to Craigslist. Problem?<br/>Gerard sighs as he scrolls down. He just wants a model. A model to sit on a couch. That's all. Is that too hard to ask for? Gerard just wants to paint and get a good grade. He wants to pass this damned course and get the fuck out of this damned school; which has these damned kids, damned teachers and damned exes.<br/>Ok, that’s an exaggeration. One ex goes to the school.<br/>What? Gerard doesn’t get out much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleep on it

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I no longer need to work on this, but I would love to hear feedback

Yes. Gerard has resorted to Craigslist. Problem?

Gerard sighs as he scrolls down. He just wants a model. A model to sit on a couch. That's all. Is that too hard to ask for? Gerard just wants to paint and get a good grade. He wants to pass this damned course and get the fuck out of this damned school; which has these damned kids, damned teachers and damned exes.

Ok, that’s an exaggeration. _One_ ex goes to the school.

What? Gerard doesn’t get out much.

So yeah, Gerard is scrolling through models. Most are girls with blonde hair and boobs. Gerard curses the universe and keeps scrolling.

He stumbles across a few guys. Most are Justin Beiber wanna-be’s. Gerard rolls his eyes.

Gerard is about to give up when he sees a picture. It almost passes him by, but he catches it.

Gerard only sorta-kinda loses his breath. The guy is perfect. Plus he has a gorgeous sleeve, which would be pretty awesome to add all that color. Gerard looks through the guy’s info.

Frank.

That dude is a “Frank”? Gerard expected more of a Dustin or Ryder. Something badass.

But Frank…

Well then.

Gerard gets up to grab some water and he sits back down. He finds _Frank’s_ number and dials it in. Gerard hesitates to hit call.

Frank is in ‘Jersey too, so he isn’t worried about that. It’s just…Gerard doesn’t really talk to good looking people. And plus this dude is a model, probably cocky as fuck and arrogant.

Great.

So Gerard decides to sleep on the thought.


	2. “Yelloooooooooow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. My chapters are short.  
> Sorry.  
> :)

Gerard stares at the number he dialed and sighs. Yeah, this is happening. He is getting a model off Craigslist.

“Yelloooooooooow?”

Gerard exhales. “Um… Is this Frank? Iero. Frank Iero.”

He giggles. “Yep! This is Frank! Who is this?”

“This is Gerard…Way. I um saw your add on uh, Craigslist?”

“Yeah. That’s where I put it.”

“Ok yeah… and I um-”

“You need a model. Dude chill…” Frank chuckles from the other end of the line.

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I will need your infoooooo.”

This guy is too fucking happy. Like, what the fuck? His life must be fucking perfect. Perfect fucking family, perfect fucking-

“Yeah I um,” Gerard spits out his contact and address.

“Alright man, I’ll call you with a date that I can do.”

Gerard nods and hangs up. He can do this. This is just a guy. A guy who will be sitting on his couch so Gerard can paint him.

Not weird at all…

~*~*~

The phone rings and Gerard snatches it up. He waits about three seconds so it doesn’t seem like he was curled in a fetal position staring at his phone.

What? Never…

“Hello?” Gerard mumbles.

“Hey man. It’s Frank. Frank Iero.” He says in a Sean Connery voice.

Gerard giggles. “Hello Mr. Iero.”

“So how about Tuesday? Painting correct? So that will take a while.”

Gerard nods and it’s silent.

Right. This is a phone. “Uh, yeah.”

“Ok dude. So like nine am?”

Gerard shakes his head. He doesn’t wake up until eleven. “Yeah sure…”

“I’ll see ya in two days.” Frank laughs.

“Sure, sure. Bye Frank.”

“Bye Gerard.”


	3. What are you smoking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It's short! It will pick up soon. Promise. :)

Gerard has _not_ vomited twice in the past three hours from nerves. What? That’s insane.

But now Gerard has brushed his teeth seven times, showered (yeah, _showed_. Washed his hair AND body), cleaned up a little bit and is currently sitting on the couch, phone gripped tight in his hand. Gerard tries to ignore the feeling of the fact that he will probably fuck everything up just by smiling. But that’s totally normal. Frank would be only one of four people that comes into Gerard’s apartment. One being his brother, Mikey, Mikey’s fiancé and Ray.

So Gerard does have something to worry about.

The phone rings and Gerard jumps a bit. He collects himself and tries to answer the phone calmly. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Frank. Just telling you that I am coming.”

Gerard makes a whining noise. _Great word choice_ , he thinks.

“Yeah, um… Ok. Do you like need anything specific or like…”  Gerard trails off and lightly smacks his head against the armrest. Gerard is a decent human being - he _knows_ how to talk to people.

“Nah. Do I need to do anything for you?”

Ok, now Frank is just doing this on purpose, that’s the only explanation.

“Just yourself… I mean just come.” Gerard rolls his eyes. “Just like… um… it uh…”

“Are you okay man?”

“Yeah – no, no fine. I’m fine. Great. Amazing. Perfect. I can’t be better.”

Gerard wishes the couch could just swallow him now. Just end this torture.

“Really? What are _you_ smoking?” Frank laughs.

“What?! Um… Nothing!” Gerard sits up. Of course he’s a drug addict. Probably doesn’t even look like his picture.

“Chill, it was a joke…” There is a pause. “Unless you’re actually smoking something. I don’t judge man!”

“I’m not.”

“Ok.”

Gerard thinks he’s died when Frank says, “I’ll be there in ten.”


	4. Cut the Crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of long...?  
> xD

Gerard stumbles as he goes to unlock his door. He briefly looks around to see if his apartment is in decent shape. Gerard cleared the socks of his dusty ass grey couch. He threw the open olive jar away, because yeah, eating olives out of the jar with a tooth pick isn’t the sexiest thing.

Gerard cracks the door open and looks out. He sees a short – _very short_ , like about five three? – in a black hoodie and ripped up blue skinny jeans. Gerard couldn’t see any ink except for the trace of something black on his neck.

The man (who Gerard assumed was Frank) looked up and smiled. And fuck yeah, this guy was _definitely_ a model. He had sharp jade eyes and high cheekbones. A lip and nose ring made him look less intimidating more inviting.

Frank then flashes a smile and Gerard’s stomach drops.

“Can I come in?” Frank giggles and points inside the apartment.

“Yeah, I mean sure. Sorry. Ok.” Gerard opens the door wide and lets Frank in.

Frank nods. “So you paint?”

Frank takes a second to admire the painting of the Lady of Sorrows. Frank’s lips curve up and he giggles.

“Look man,” Frank starts to remove his Black Flag hoodie. Frank slips the hoddie off his head and point to his arm. “Gorgeous right?”

Gerard nods and steps closer. “Can I touch it?”

“Yeah man. Costs a shit load of money, but sooooooo worth it.” Frank beams and bounces on his heels.

“I’m gonna need more colors.” Gerard mumbles as he walks out of the room and returns with a Wal-Mart bag. Gerard looks up and blushes.

“I just need to paint a um… normal scenario. Like what you do at your house. If that’s not weird. Oh that’s probably weird. I mean – it’s fine if you don’t want to. I can get someone else, but your ink, it’s gorgeous and would be really cool to add the bursts of color, and plus…” Gerard pauses then mumbles, “Plus… you’rereallygorgeousandthatisanawesomebonus.”

Frank shakes his head and smiles. “What?”

Gerard takes a deep breath. “What do you normally do when you’re by yourself?”

“Jack off.”

Gerard goes pale and looks down. “Besides um…masturbation.”

Frank winks and giggles. “Watch TV and eat Pop-Tarts.”

Gerard places his bag on the couch and walks over to the kitchen. Was that flirting? Probably not. One dude speaking to another dude about stroking away on a couch is _not_ flirting.

Is that what people talk about now?

_“Yeah man, just made myself come SO HARD, I saw fucking stars.”_

_“Cool man. I rutted off against my bed.”_

Gerard shakes his head and grabs a box of chocolate fudge Pop-Tarts. He shuffles back into the living room and Frank is taking off his shirt. Gerard takes a moment to stare and then he clears his throat.

“Hey man.” Frank smiles and then –

Yeah, he’s taking his pants off.

Gerard averts his eyes and passes the Pop-Tarts over.

“Did you just look away?” Frank asks, his mouth agape.

“Uh yeah… I mean… Should I stare?” Gerard asks and smacks his lips.

“Damn… No I mean… I normally eat Pop-Tarts in my boxers.” Frank shrugs.

“Oh… Ok. I’m just gonna uh, go grab my c-canvas.” Gerard points to his bedroom again and walks away.

Gerard returns with his canvas and Frank is perched on the couch, legs on Gerard’s coffee table and munching on a Pop-Tart.

“Make yourself at home.” Gerard mutters and sets his canvas on the stand. He pulls a chair up and sits. Gerard gets a pallet ready and looks up. Frank is watching him with a smile.

“What…?” Gerard mumbles and flushes crimson.

“Nothing. You just look so into it, and you haven’t even started yet.” Frank looks down at his hands and smiles.

“Oh… Thanks?”

“Yeah, you look good.” Frank grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

That was flirting. No mistaking it. Frank is practically naked and complimenting Gerard.

Fuck yeah.

Gerard starts making a soft outline with a pencil. The way Frank’s body is slightly slumped. The way Frank’s jaw is straining barely straining from the chewing. The way Frank’s tattooed hand is casually placed on his upper thigh.

Gerard’s eyes go wide and he looks at Frank’s thigh and beautiful hand. Gerard nods and tries to ignore it.

He also tries to ignore the slight tent in Frank’s black boxers.

Frank glances quickly at Gerard and smirks.

Ok, yeah, Gerard may not know people that well, but that was definitely something.

Gerard swallows the lump in his throat and moves to colors.

“Hey, can I take a smoke break?”

 _Of course,_ Gerard sighs. _Smoking, even hotter._

“Yeah, sure. I mean, we’ve only been here for like twenty minutes…” Gerard trails off with a huff.

“Well Mr. Sassypants, I will do whatever you want me to do.”

Gerard chokes on the breath he was inhaling.

Frank giggles. “Anything.” He repeats.

“I um… I think I’m just gonna, uh… go and like… wash dishes while you smoke. Yeah. Ok…”

“But you smoke.” Frank points out.

“Yeah… Wait-”

“You smell like smoke, that’s all.” Frank giggles.

Gerard nods and he watches as Frank slides out onto the balcony and lights up. Frank takes a long drag and holds his breath before exhaling and looking at the New Jersey skyline.

Frank stubs out his cigarette and walks back inside.

“Gerard?”

Gerard turns and has a face full of Frank.

“Let’s cut the crap.”

Gerard raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth to say something, but Frank leans up and grabs the back of Gerard’s neck to pull him into a kiss.


	5. I Hope it Sells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...  
> So, I suck at smut, I'm sorry.  
> Here, have a smiley face to make it better.  
> :)

Gerard flails his arms and squeals, but Frank doesn’t let up, he is hell bent on kissing Gerard properly.

Gerard thinks that maybe he should kiss _back_.

So Gerard parts his lips slightly and Frank’s tongue slides into his mouth with ease. Gerard briefly thinks about the olives he ate for lunch, and what the fuck his breath must be like.

Frank pulls Gerard close to him by the back of his neck and Frank’s left hand on Gerard’s hip. He presses their bodies flush together and kisses deeper. Gerard can do this. This is simple kissing, fucking kindergarteners can do it.

Bet when Frank pushes Gerard against the hard laminate counter tops, Gerard knows where this is going. Gerard wants to stop it, he really does, but then Frank’s cold hand slithers up under Gerard’s shirt and rests on his hip.

Gerard yelps in the back of his throat and Frank moans into it. Frank presses Gerard body hard against the counter. Gerard decides that maybe he should do something to help out in this little exercise instead of just standing there with his mouth open.

Gerard grabs Frank by the hips and pulls him against his chest. Frank’s hips stutter forwards, just in the slightest, needing friction. Frank gasps and Gerard takes control of the kiss. He nips gently at Frank’s lips.

Frank breaks the kiss and takes a breath. His lips are somewhat swollen and his face is reddened. Frank’s lips are slick with spit and Gerard cannot resist. He darts out and pulls Frank into a messy, too-much-teeth-and-not-enough-tongue-kiss.

“Gerard-” Frank gasps and breaks the kiss. “Lemme, just…”

He trails off and –

Falls to his knees. Gerard gasps and thinks _Holy fuck_ and _I wonder if he’ll have bruises?_

And the thoughts of Frank getting bruises just makes Gerard need him more.

Frank fumbles with Gerard’s zipper before violently tugging it down. He slides Gerard’s jeans down. Gerard grips the counter until his knuckles turn white. Gerard wants to grab Frank’s hair and fuck his pretty little mouth, but he is a gentleman so he will let Frank’s take his time.

Frank slips Gerard’s _Transformers_ boxers off his hips. He hums and kisses Gerard’s belly button.

“Fuck…” Gerard pants.

Frank nods and grips the base of Gerard’s cock. Gerard takes a couple of breaths then he feels Frank’s warm, wet mouth envelope him.

Frank’s lip ring is cold and metallic, it keeps rubbing along Gerard, and Gerard thinks he might combust from the shocks of waves being sent up his spine.

Gerard’s right hand leaves the counter and tangles itself in Frank’s hair. Gerard doesn’t push or pull Frank’s head. He just rests his hand there.

Frank's mouth is hot and wet around his cock, licking and sucking while one of his hands strokes him. Frank has his eyes closed and looks a little too happy with the fact that he has a cock halfway down his throat.

Gerard closes his eyes, hand tightening in Frank’s hair. Gerard tries to warn Frank with a, “Fuck, Fra-”but he is cut off with a spasm and yell. Gerard’s stomach clenches and he bites down on his lip. Frank greedily swallows with a smirk.

Then Frank is starting to stand up when Gerard switches them, so Frank’s lower back is digging into the laminate counters.

Gerard’s hands snakes it way into Frank’s pants. Frank chokes on a moan and bucks up. Gerard nods his head. He can give a handjob, he’s done it before.

Gerard sinks his teeth into Frank’s neck while he strokes him through damp boxers. Frank grips Gerard’s biceps and he breathes, “Gerard, please…”

Gerard mouths at Frank’s neck and slips his hand into Frank’s boxers. Gerard barely gets five pulls on Frank’s cock before he’s coming, shaking violently against Gerard.

“Fuck…” Frank trails off. And yeah, if Gerard had enough sex to be able to make a list of the best lays, Frank would be up there.

“You’re beautiful.” Gerard mumbles as Frank nuzzles his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“I bet you say that to all the models.” Frank laughs.

And since Gerard is a terrible human being and cannot talk to people, he says, “Just the gorgeous ones.”

Frank pulls away and looks up at Gerard. “Oh…”

Gerard’s mouth falls open. “Frank, I didn’t mean it like – I don’t fuck random –”

“Oh, so now I’m a random model?” Frank pulls his pants up. “And we didn’t fuck.” Frank sneers and adds, “I’d never fuck _you_.”

Gerard’s face falls and he looks down. “I know.”

“I hope the painting sells.” Frank shakes his head and starts walking away.

“Frank!” Gerard stars jogging and pulling up his boxers. “I’m sorry!”

Frank smiles and opens the door. “Don’t. You probably act all awkward and shit, it’s all fake, just so you can slither your way into their pants.” Frank shakes his head.

“Frank! Look at me! Does it really look like I have people just fucking bending over for me!?” Gerard points to his _Transformer_ boxers.

“Just – I hope it sells.”

Then Frank slams the door behind him.


	6. Not. His. Fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Frank's spurt of bitchiness was out of the blue, but that will be cleared up in the next chapter. :)  
> Thanks for reeading!

Gerard shoves another olive in his mouth. His eyes keep darting back to the faint outline of Frank’s body on the canvas.

Six weeks.

Six weeks and Gerard can’t forget about him.

Then something inside Gerard snaps.

Gerard didn’t _do anything_. He just jumbled up his words. People do that all the time! Why aren’t they prosecuted?

Gerard slams his jar on the coffee table. _Frank_ was being over dramatic. _Frank_ is the one that takes advantage of clients. _He_ is the one that came on to _Gerard_. _Gerard_ wasn’t sprawled on a couch half naked. _Gerard_ wasn’t falling to his knees to suck Frank off.

This isn’t _Gerard’s_ fault at all.

But Gerard also feels like he lost an opportunity. Frank seemed like a great guy. Gerard could totally see himself waking up to Frank’s perfectly shaped eyebrows, Frank’s high cheekbones, Frank’s dusty cherry colored lips, every single morning.

Gerard tries and convinces himself that Frank is a terrible person. He probably kicks puppies or something.

Gerard sighs. He does this to everyone. Always fucking up and creating problems.

He should’ve just stayed in his mother’s basement forever.

Gerard’s hands ball up into fists. Those words keep ringing in his mind. Frank’s lasts words to him, _“I hope it sells.”_

Gerard turns red and he wishes he could just rewind time.

He walks back over to his table to get his olives.

He’s all out.

Gerard huffs. “Fuck you, you fucking olives.” He kicks the wall and yelps. Now his fucking toe hurts and he’s out of olives.

~*~*~

Gerard shuffles down the street, head  hung. He just wants olives.

But then he hears a loud honking noise. No, not honking, but laughing. Loud obnoxious laughter.

Gerard looks across the street and gasps.

Frank is walking and laughing with another guy. The guy is slightly taller than Frank, jet black hair that sweeps across his forehead and bright blue eyes.

Gerard guesses a fellow model, because this guy is gorgeous.

Frank takes a sip of something in a plastic cup. The other guy nudges Frank’s shoulder and snatches the cup out of his hands. Mr. Blue Eyes takes a sip – out of the same straw.

Gerard didn’t realize that he stopped until he catches Frank’s line of sight. Frank’s eyes light up and he grins at Gerard.

He whispers to Mr. Blue Eyes and he looks at Gerard. Blue Eyes smiles and they start walking across the street.

_Oh my god, oh m’god, ohmygod._

Gerard tries to act like he wasn’t staring, as he starts walking away from them.

“Gerard!” Frank screams.

Gerard stops and slowly turns around. He tries to smile, but makes more of a duck face.

“Hey.” Frank says and pulls Gerard into a hug.

Frank is hugging Gerard.

Gerard stiffens and doesn’t move.

Frank pulls back, a slight frown. “Gerard, this is Destery.”

Oh, a cool punk name.

Gerard smiles and extends his hand.

“Nice to meet you Gerard.” Destery smiles and Gerard feels sick. Gerard’s stringy hair can’t compete with Destery’s clean and shiny hair. Gerard’s pale, malnourished skin doesn’t even come close to Destery’s clear complexion. Gerard’s stupid small teeth doesn’t mirror Destery’s straight, white teeth.

“Yeah, uh – you too.”

Destery releases Gerard’s hand and takes a sip of the drink, that, oh yeah! Frank was also drinking out of.

 “Still in the same place?” Frank asks while he scratches his nose.

Gerard nods.

“I’ll see ya around Gerard.”

Gerard nods again.

Then Frank is turning around while Destery hands Frank the cup and Frank takes a sip.

Gerard wants to roll over and die.


	7. Star Wars Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! It is reeeeeeeeeeeally short.  
> I'm sorry!

Olives and new colored pencils in hand, Gerard steps out of his car. He walks up to his apartment, dragging his feet. He was never really confident, but seeing Destery really killed whatever self esteem he had left.

Gerard turns down the hall to his apartment and looks up.

Frank is sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest and back against Gerard’s door. Gerard’s breath hitches as Frank turns his head to look at him. Gerard’s eyes go wide.

“Hey Gerard.” Frank says calmly.

“Oh. Uh…Hi Frank.” Gerard says with a shrug. Like this isn’t a big deal.

“How are you?” Frank looks up and smiles. His smile is gorgeous. His high cheek bones allow for the smile to encompass his whole face without looking stupid, or like a character out of anime.

“I’m all right…” Gerard trails off and slips his key into the knob.

“That’s good.” Frank smiles and follows Gerard into the apartment.

“Oh, please some in.” Gerard mutters under his breath sarcastically.

“What?” Frank asks and shuts the door behind him.

“Nothing, nothing.” Gerard blushes as he places his bags on the counter. He starts to unpack his olives. Gerard places them in the refrigerator with a huff.

“I want to apologize for my behavior last time I saw you.” Frank looks down and fiddles with his hands a bit.

“What? You mean the awesome blowjob than the freaking the fuck out and running? Oh no need, I tend to have that affect on people.” Gerard rolls his eyes. He quickly brushes passed Frank to put his art supplies in his bedroom.

“Gerard, just…” Frank follows Gerard into his bedroom. He peeks in and says, “Let me explain.”

Gerard turns around to Frank’s body. Gerard jumps a little, startled.

“Please?”

Gerard reluctantly nods and leads Frank into the living room. Gerard sits on the couch and Frank sits in a chair across from him.

“I don’t normally do that. Ya know… Casual hook ups…”

Gerard opens his mouth to speak, but Frank cuts him off. “You aren’t a casual hook up., ‘cause I don’t do that. I want you to know that the reason I ran out is because you look like you have casual hook ups.”

Gerard stares for a bit. Did Frank just say Gerard looks like he makes peoples pants drop?

Gerard laughs. The laughter turns into full blown choking and honking. Gerard grips the side of the couch and tries to breathe.

“You mean I look that guy who walks into a room, and guys just bend over for them!?” Gerard screams in laughter and falls over. “Me?! With my Star War sheets!?”

Frank is blushing profusely and looking down. “I just didn’t wanna be a hook up…”

Gerard doesn’t stop laughing until he sees Frank stand up. He can’t stop even as he watches Frank leave his apartment.

But he does stop when he realizes Frank is gone.


	8. GUYLINER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN A THOUSAND YEARS! Well if anyone is still reading this, I would like to say sorry.  
> Sorry.  
> At school we are having all these tests so we can get into high school, blah blah blah.  
> I'm sorry it is so short, I am working on more now.  
> Thanks for stivking with me through this. ^_^

“Frank!” Gerard yells and runs out of his apartment. “Frank, wait!” Gerard scurries down the stairs and trips a little. He catches himself on the railing.

Frank stops at the bottom of the stairs. “Wanna laugh some more!?”

Gerard pouts. “Frank please…”

“No. I’m glad I’m just a joke.”

“No! Let me talk! I let you.” Gerard balls his fists. “I just… I am not like that. And the fact that you think I’m some whore made me laugh.”

Frank turns red. “Coulda fooled me.”

“Oh my god!” Gerard yells. “You are so dramatic!”

“Well then goodbye Gerard!” Frank yells back and turns.

Gerard doesn’t even know Frank. Why is he fighting for him?

Because Frank noticed Gerard. Frank looked at him, talked to him.

“Frank please…” Gerard repeats.

“What is your problem!?” Frank stomps his feet and huffs. “Are you that lonely you need to fucking tie me to your bed?!”

Gerard chokes at that image. “No! I like you!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME!”

“Can I get to know you…?” Gerard looks down and blushes.

“Are you… asking me out?” Frank smiles.

“Uh… Yeah. Yeah.” Gerard pauses. “Will you go out with me Frank?” Gerard meets Frank’s eyes and blushes a deep crimson.

“I would love to Gerard.”

~*~*~

Gerard takes off the seventh shirt and ten minutes. He decided to not wear a tie, too formal. But Gerard thought a dress shirt would work. A nice pair of black jeans and a dress shirt.

He picks out a light blue shirt. Gerard tucks it in and stares at himself.

What is he forgetting?

Oh, eyeliner.

 _GUYLINER!_ Gerard screams in his head. He giggles as he pads over to his bathroom. Gerard holds his eye open and just puts a thin layer on, enough to make his lashes look dark, but not like a streetwalker.

Gerard shakes his head with a smile.

He is _so_ gay.

The doorbell rings. Gerard jumps and drops his eyeliner down the sink. He curses as he jogs out of the bathroom.

The clock reads 5:13.

Frank is two minutes early.

Gerard fixes his part line twice on his way to the door. His fucking hair is always in his goddamn face and he just wants to fucking shave his fucking head because it fucki-

“Hey Frank.” Gerard says as calmly as he can, like he didn’t just lose his favorite eyeliner pencil and his hair is being a bitch today.

“Hey Gerard.” Frank smiles.

And Gerard just wants to punch himself in the face a thousand times.

Frank is wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and an orange shirt that says _HOMOPHOBIA IS GAY._ Gerard looks at his clothes and blushes.  “I’m gonna go uh… change?”

Frank giggles. “You’re so gay.” Frank shakes his head. “It’s adorable.”

Gerard sighs. “Just… One sec. I’ll be right back, promise.” Then Gerard is scurrying up the stairs with a trail of dust in his wake.

Frank tip-toes into Gerard’s apartment and perches himself on the couch. He puts his ratty Converse-clad feet on the coffee table. He hums and patiently waits for Gerard to come back down.

Gerard sprints down the stairs in a huff. “I’m sorry. I thought it was fancy and I just wanna be perfect and I wanna-“

“Shut up.” Frank deadpans and stands. “You look perfect either way.” Frank eyes Gerard’s jeans and Iron Maiden top.

“Let’s go.”

 


	9. I AM A GRAVEYARD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS (if anyone is still there... O.O) I'M SO SORRY!  
> In school we are having our final exams to see if we can go to the 9th grade.  
> UGH.  
> Anywhore...  
> Thanks for sticking with me. ^,^  
> P.S. I think I will be attempting to tackle a priest!Gerard... So that may be coming if anyone is interested. :3

Frank’s head falls on Gerard’s shoulder as they walk back to his apartment. Everything went pretty smoothly, if you ask Gerard. He didn’t spill anything, didn’t faint, and didn’t combust on the spot. So yes, it went pretty smoothly.

“I had an awesome time.” Frank beams as he bounces on his heels.

“I – I did too.” Gerard blushes.

“Can we do this again? And like… often?” Frank giggles and pushes his way into Gerard’s apartment. He shrugs off his jacket, throwing it on the back of the couch. Frank turns to Gerard. “Are you coming in?” He chuckles.

Gerard nods and shuts the door behind him. “Fra-”

Gerard is unexpectedly pushed up against the back of his door, Frank’s lips trailing down his neck. “Fuck, I could barely keep my hands off you the whole night.”

Frank moans low in his throat. Gerard wonders if that’s a sound human’s even make.

“I… Fuck, Gerard. How the fuck-? …you’re so.” He stops. “Bedroom. Now.”

Gerard complies as he leads Frank too his room. Frank slams the door. “Shit… I just.” Frank pushes Gerard on the bed.

Gerard can’t help but moan. He didn’t know he liked being dominated so much. “Frank please.”

“What? Tell me what you want.” He straddles Gerard’s thighs. Frank’s eyes look straight into Gerard’s, deep and longingly.

“Fuck me.” Gerard chokes out.

“Jesus Gerard. Yeah.” He leans up and pulls his shirt off, leaving his hair askew. “What the fuck are you waiting for? A fucking marching band? Take your clothes off.”

“I would, dumbass, but you’re sitting on my thighs.” Gerard bites back with a smirk.

“Fuck you.” Frank giggles.

“Yeah. Anytime now.” Gerard giggles.

“I’m – Take your shirt off or something.” He moans.

Gerard pulls his shirt over his head, leaning up to kiss along the string of words on Frank’s chest. _I AM A GRAVEYARD_ they read, and Gerard is intrigued. He wants to ask what they mean, but when he sees Frank’s tattooed hands slide into Gerard’s pants, he loses his train of thought and moans.

Frank gets impatient and pulls every other article of clothing off. “Your skin…fuck.” Frank moans and bites Gerard’s neck.

Gerard’s hands tangle themselves in Frank’s hair, his hips bucking up for _some_ kind of friction. “Frank. C’mon, please.”

“Use your big boy words.” Frank giggles as he kisses down Gerard’s chest.

“Put your fucking dick in my ass right now.”

“Well… Okay Mr. Sassy-Pants.” Frank giggles. “Condoms? Lube?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gerard leans into the nightstand and pulls them out. “Here.” He tosses them on the bed.

“Awesome.”

“Yeah. You know what’s awesome? Your dick. In. My. Ass.”

“You’re cute when you’re desperate.” Frank wrinkles his nose with a giggle.

“Yeah. Fucking cute like puppies, now c’m-”

Frank shuts Gerard up by sliding a lubed up finger in him. Gerard doesn’t know how he got all prepared for that in three seconds, but he isn’t complaining.

“Fuck Frank.” Gerard groans. Gerard is by no means a virgin (god no, he’s twenty four!), but it’s been a while since…you know… _penetration_.

Frank nibbles on his lip as he attentively watches his two fingers slide in and out of Gerard. Gerard whimpers at the thought of what’s to come next.  

“Holy fuck. Please.” Gerard rocks down against Frank’s fingers.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going.” Frank says and squirts a generous dollop of lube in his palm. He slicks himself up and locks eyes with Gerard, a final _Okay?_

Gerard throws his head back and mumbles something along the lines of, _I’m gonna kill you_ and _Fucking hell, yes_.

Frank almost shrieks as he eases himself into Gerard. Frank quickly realizes that he needs to brace himself up so he doesn’t crush Gerard. His hands go to either side of Gerard’s head so he can push in deeper and faster.

Gerard stares into Frank’s eyes. Frank has to look away so he doesn’t come before five thrusts.

“Fuck Gerard, you’re so-” He gasps.

“C’mon Frankie, harder. I won’t break.”

Frank smirks at Gerard. He leans down and nips at his neck. “Whatever you say.” One of Frank’s arms grab one of the bars of the headboard, and the other grips Gerard’s hip. Frank’s fingers dig into his hip, creating faint half-moon outlines.

Gerard’s blunt nails claw down Frank’s back. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, he just needs _more._

“Frank, Frank please.”

As if Frank can read minds, he wraps his hand around Gerard firmly. Gerard bucks up with a moan.

“Fuck Gerard… I can’t…” Frank pushes in two, three, four times before yelling Gerard’s name and coming, long and hard.

He fucks Gerard’ through it, and pulls out before he gets to sensitive.

Gerard whines at the feeling of being so empty, but Frank’s makes up for it almost instantly, jacking him fast and rough.

“Frank!” Gerard yelps and comes between both their stomachs. Gerard lies panting while Frank peels the condom off, ties it and chucks it somewhere in the room.

“We should get cleaned up.” Frank giggles and goes to get up.

Gerard grabs his wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. “Frank…” He breathes. “In a sec.”

Frank chuckles. He lies next to Gerard, looking up at him. “Lazy.” Frank smiles.

“Ugh, I know.” Gerard giggles and pulls the sheets up to his chin, too lazy to get the comforter too.

Frank rolls his eyes and curls up next to Gerard, laying his head on Gerard’s chest.

Gerard tenses, this normally doesn’t happen.

“Can I stay the night?” Frank asks, closing his eyes – like he already has the answer.

“Of course.”


	10. Clingy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... this is something short, kind of a filler. :3  
> Thank you so much for sticking with me.

Gerard’s eyes crack open slightly and his breath hitches. Lying next to him is Frank’s soft features. His lips form a straight line and breathing softly. Gerard tries not to move. He sits there, watching Frank sleep. Yeah, slightly creepy, but oh how Gerard wishes for a pencil and a pad of paper. Frank is so peaceful and gorgeous.

A slight snore erupts from Frank’s mouth as it falls open. Gerard giggles slightly and Frank closes his mouth. He shifts faintly and eyes crack open. Frank smiles up at Gerard.  Gerard blushes, but smiles back.

“Mornin’.” Frank squeaks out while he stretches.

“Hey.” Gerard mutters.

“Wanna go out for breakfast?” Frank scratches his belly.

Gerard’s stomach flops. He still has no idea how he got this perfect man in bed with him.

“Yeah.” Gerard blushes, looking down at where Frank’s leg suddenly got flung over his own.

“I know this really adorable breakfast nook.” Frank giggles. “I used to go all the time. Best. Pancakes. Ever.”

“Okay.” Gerard rolls out of bed slowly and pulls on an old pair of boxers.

“Didn’t you wear those yesterday?” Frank raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“Uh… Yeah?” Gerard shrugs.

“Ew!” Frank chuckles. “You’re lucky you’re sexy.”

“Well thank you.” Gerard wrinkles his nose, cheeks turning slightly pink.

~*~*~

As Gerard and Frank walk back from breakfast, Frank grabs Gerard’s hand. Don’t get him wrong, Gerard is very supportive of the LGBT community and gay PDA, but Gerard himself has never exuded his sexuality much in public.

Gerard tenses slightly.

“Oh. Sorry…” Frank takes his fingers from Gerard’s. Frank wipes his hands on his jeans, blushing.

“No! I just… I’m not really used to that… in public.” Gerard tries to grin.

“Why not?” Frank says and takes Gerard’s hand again.

“Oh… Well, see I haven’t really dated tons of people.” Gerard shrugs. “And the people I _have_ dated, really didn’t matter. Sure weren’t worthy of holding my hand.”

Frank laughs. “I’m honored Mr. Way.”

Gerard giggles. “Yeah… You should be.” Gerard teases.

“Jerk.” Frank deadpans as he leans up to kiss the corner of Gerard’s mouth.

Gerard tenses and laughs. “Yeah…”

Frank beams as he takes a hold of Gerard’s hand. Frank starts acting like a child; skipping while holding Gerard’s hand, swinging their hands back and forth, and grinning like a madman.

“Are we going back to my place?” Gerard’s face turns crimson with embarrassment and he tries to smile.

“Ah… I can’t. I have a photo shoot today.” Frank sighs sympathetically.

“Oh. Okay. Well… When can we uh… see each other again…?” Gerard hesitates to ask this. He doesn’t want to seem too clingy, but Frank is just amazing, and Gerard would love to curl up next to him and watch Donnie Daroko.

“Tomorrow?” Frank rolls his lip ring in between his teeth.

“Really?” Gerard asks quite eagerly.

“Or maybe after the shoot. It should end at around five.”

“Yeah… That would be great.”

“Okay. I’ll see ya later Gerard.” Frank kisses Gerard’s cheek and runs across the street to hail a cab.


	11. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'M BACK FROM PARIS!!!  
> I had a great time, but I really missed writing. I missed reading. I really missed everything about this perfect website.   
> I want to thank you all so much for the good wishes. I am doing much better now and so is my family. Thank you all for sticking with this story. I promise the plot will pick up. The pace of the story will increase, it just needs some time. ;)  
> Thank you!  
> I love you all.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~ I'm so so so sorry about how short it is. This chapter sets up other chapters. :) ~~~

Gerard smiles and plops down on his couch. He looks at the clock and huffs.

4:03.

What is he going to do for an hour? Maybe more? Gerard decides to make some food. But as he looks at the Hot Pocket on the plate, he isn’t hungry. Gerard’s brain is too filled with thoughts. Frank’s a model. Yes Gerard knows that. But he must do partner modeling. And with Frank’s ink, he might be showing lots of skin. Which means… He will be naked with lots of people.

Gerard’s breath hitches. He has nothing on models. He’s greasy and nasty.

Then Gerard remembers Destery. Destery was gorgeous. What if Frank deals with more of those kinds of models? _No need to panic, it’s okay_ , Gerard thinks.

But it’s not okay.

~*~*~

 _Knock_.

Gerard’s head pops up from the couch and he flails. His arms go up and he falls over with a, “Humph.”

When Gerard collects himself, he opens the door.

“Hey Gerard!” Frank giggles.

Gerard smiles. “Oh god,” He groans. “What is that smell?”

“Perfume?” Frank shrugs. “I didn’t shower because I wanted to come straight here.” Frank’s face lights up and Gerard cannot help but blush.

“Oh. Well you can use my shower. It’s shit though…” Gerard mumbles.

“Thanks.” Frank brushes passed Gerard and makes his way to the bathroom.

“Is that… Glitter?” Gerard furrows his eyebrows.

“Uh yeah.” Frank doesn’t turn around to answer Gerard, he just keeps walking to the bathroom.

“Why?”

“Because I did a Victoria’s Secret shoot.” Frank says like it’s no big deal.

“What!?” Gerard squeals.

Finally Frank turn around. “Yeah. Sometimes they don’t want perfect Abercrombie guys. This shoot was on a motorcycle. I guess I look like I ride motorcycles.” Frank chuckles.

“So you were surrounded by gorgeous, punk rock women all day. Oh, _naked_ too.” Gerard stomps his feet like a child.

“They had like… lace on and stuff. And what do you care?”

“Because! I can’t compete with that!” Gerard slumps down a little.

“Gee, I’m gay.” Frank says in a slow voice.

“Well-”

“Gay. As in I like cocks. Not gaping vagina holes. I like butts. Tight asses.” Frank nods.

“Well-”

“I also like you Gerard.” Frank points out.

“Oh…” Gerard trails off.

“Can I go shower now?” Frank smiles.

“Yeah…”

“Would you like to join me Gee?” Frank giggles.

Gerard nods slowly and follows Frank into the shower.


	12. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank ~momiji_neyuki~ with my whole entire heart. Thank you so so so so so so so much. You gave me the little boost that I needed. I really do not know how to express my thanks. I hope that this doesn't let you down. ^-^

Frank pulls Gerard out of the shower. His lips are on Gerard’s and he moans into his mouth. Frank holds Gerard close by his hips and small of his back. Frank feels like he can’t let go, he can’t lose Gerard.

Gerard can’t help but giggle into the kiss. Frank pulls Gerard onto the bed. Gerard crawls above Frank. He braces his hands on either side of Frank’s head. Gerard kisses him hard. Frank tangles his hands in Gerard’s hair. He can’t get enough of Gerard. Everything that is above Frank is perfection. Gerard’s stupid lopsided smile. Gerard’s love handles. Gerard’s greasy hair. Gerard’s little sunspot on his cheek. Gerard’s–

“Frank…” Gerard moans.

Frank smirks and rolls them over. “Shh.” He says and kisses Gerard.

~*~*~

Gerard rolls over and sees Frank. Frank’s mouth is slightly parted and he is breathing heavily. Gerard smiles and bites his lip. He takes a moment to think before laying his head on Frank’s chest. He does it ever so slowly, not to wake Frank. His head finally lies on Frank’s chest and Gerard holds his breath. Frank moves faintly. His hand rests on Gerard’s lower back. Gerard smiles to himself and closes his eyes again.

~*~*~

The next time Gerard opens his eyes, Frank isn’t in the bed. Gerard pops up. He looks around before hopping out of bed. He pulls on his Batman boxers and runs out of the room.

“Frank!?”

“Kitchen!” Gerard hears. Gerard lets out a breath and walks into the kitchen.

Frank is fully dressed and making coffee. He is wearing jeans and a shirt, but he looks nice.

“Where are you going?” Gerard raises his eyebrows.

“I have a shoot today.” Frank smiles and takes a sip. He turns and meets Gerard’s eyes.

“Oh…”

“You should come.” Frank offers.

“Oh?” Gerard blushes. “Um-”

“It’ll be fun. Plus you can see that this truly is _just a job_.” Frank laughs and shrugs.

“Yeah. Yeah… That’d be cool.” Gerard hurries to his room to put clothes on.

“I made you coffee!”

Gerard pauses. He smiles to himself. Frank is definitely a keeper.

~*~*~

“So it’s just a basic add in a Magazine called Instinct.”

Gerard’s jaw drops. “ _Instinct!?!_ ”

“Yeah…” Frank shrugs and pulls Gerard into the studio.

“Do you know-”

They enter the studio and it is full of half naked guys in crazy makeup. Gerard’s eyes go wide and Frank giggles. He pulls Gerard to a different area.

“Frankie!”

Gerard’s eyes go wider when he sees Destery walking towards them. He’s in nothing but plain white boxers.

“Hey Des.” Frank smiles and hugs him. “You remember Gerard.” He pulls away and grins.

“Yeah! Of course!” Then Destery is wrapping his arms around Gerard. Gerard practically flails his arms and whines in his throat. But before Gerard can hug back, Destery is pulling away.

“Hi…” Gerard mumbles.

“Okay, so I’m gonna get dressed.” Frank giggles and prances off.

“You can just sit over there Gerard.” Destery points to a chair before walking off.

Gerard takes his seat. He begins to nibble on his thumb nail. Gerard keeps shuffling. He is getting these wanton looks from the glitter covered men. Gerard wrinkles his nose when a blonde guy winks at him.

Gerard’s eyes are soon brought to Frank, who is in the same white boxers as Destery. That’s when it hits Gerard.

They are doing a shoot together.

Gerard’s heart suddenly sinks as he watches Frank nod as the photographer is telling him direction. Frank is giggling and Destery is starting to get adjusted on the couch. Frank nods and crawls above Destery. He straddles Destery’s thighs and places his arms around his neck.

“Ass up Frankie,” The photographer says. “We are trying to sell the underwear, not porn.”

Destery bursts out laughing and helps Frank move. Frank moves slightly so it looks like they are grinding against each other.

Gerard has to close his eyes. He hangs his head and groans.

~*~*~

“Frank…?” Gerard asks weakly when Frank gets off Destery. Frank laughs and goes over to Gerard.

“Yeah?”

“Are you almost done…?” He looks down.

“We are.” He smiles.

“Oh. Okay.”

“I’m going to get changed.” Frank kisses Gerard before scampering off to put some FUCKING CLOTHES ON.

Destery comes back out in his jeans and shirt. Gerard looks at Destery with puppy eyes.

“Gerard? Are you okay?”

“I just watched my boyfriend… model… like that… with you.” Gerard sniffles.

“What?” Destery takes a step closer. “Gerard, Frank really likes you.”

“You guys looked so…”

“So what?”

“Good together. Like you belong. Your chemistry was… perfect.” Gerard shrugs.

“So? It’s part of the job. We are trying to sell the product. Why would we wanna looked depressed?” Destery cocks an eyebrow.

“I guess-”

“We have great chemistry Gerard.” Destery shrugs.

“Yeah, I could tell.” He rolls his eyes.

“It’s because-”

“Ready to go Gee?!” Frank yells from the dressing room.

“More than!” He replies and walks away.


	13. Pity Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...  
> It's finally over.  
> *cricket sounds*  
> Oh... Okay.  
> Well, enjoy?

For the next couple of days, Gerard tried to get the image out of his head. Frank laughing and smiling as Destery gripped his hips. Frank wrapping his arms around Destery’s neck and wrinkling his nose. Frank and Destery so… _happy_.

But right now, Frank is sitting across from Gerard in a café. Frank smiles and sips on his coffee.

Gerard giggles, but his face quickly falls. “Oh…”

“Frank!?” Destery laughs.

“Des!” Frank stands and hugs him.

 _You just saw him yesterday!_ Gerard screams in his head.

“Is that – _Tony?”_ Frank beams and runs to a blonde man.

Destery sits Gerard down. “Let me explain, please.”

Gerard nods and takes his seat.

“It started when my parents died. After that…I just became depressed. Nothing bad, just normal. I wouldn’t leave my house. Finally Frank got me a job, a modeling job. Soon though, it wasn’t enough. I needed human love. Frank kept trying to get me laid.” Destery pauses to laugh.

“That didn’t work. So finally, Frank and I fucked.”

Gerard balls his fists. “I knew-”

“Gerard, it was a pity fuck. Like a one night stand with your best friend. It helps us with chemistry on set, but please… It was nothing. Frank is a great guy-”

“I didn’t know Tony lived in ‘Jersey!” Frank beams.

~*~*~

Gerard pulls Frank into his apartment, giggling. “Frank, Frank…” Gerard wheezes.

 “I know!”

Gerard pauses and looks into Frank’s eyes. “So Frank,” He begins and Frank looks back into Gerard's big eyes.

“When are you moving in?”


End file.
